


[podfic] Do You See What I'm Seeing

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, meteorology focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The low is 27 degrees, just below freezing.It feels like that outside.Boone kisses Ryan and it’s almost right, almost enough to forget how cold it is, standing out on the porch, looking out over the street, lights flickering through windows from Christmas trees and candles.27 is a good number, Boone likes it.(Ryan likes it better, obviously.)00:34:18 :: Written byShihadchick.





	[podfic] Do You See What I'm Seeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do You See What I'm Seeing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628149) by [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/dyswis) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y230toyz01fxqe5/%5BHRPF%5D%20Do%20You%20See%20What%20I%27m%20Seeing.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y230toyz01fxqe5/%5BHRPF%5D%20Do%20You%20See%20What%20I%27m%20Seeing.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Frecklebomb’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Shihadchick for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
